This description relates to measuring customer service levels.
Investment firms provide their customers (including managers, plan sponsors and participants) with on-line access to accounts, such as retirement accounts and investment accounts. To access an account via the Internet, for example, an owner of the account enters a user identifier (“ID”) and a password on a Web page provided by the investment firm. Once inside the account, the owner can view account information, such as balances, or change account parameters, such as fund allocations, by navigating from one Web page to another within the investment firm's Web site.
Currently, the investment firm may measure the performance of individual Web pages by setting a quality of service performance requirement (e.g., service shall be available at least 99% of each week, download time for a Web page of the Web site shall be less than or equal to 8 seconds) and measuring the quality of service using one or more performance metrics (e.g., availability shall be measured as the number of minutes per day that the service is capable of receiving and responding to messages from the Internet divided by the total number of minutes in a day).